Is This Guy For Real?
by englishrozu
Summary: Nanase Haruka's obsession with water leads him into another strange scenario. [OC] [OC's POV] [No Pairing] [Drabblet].


Author's Note:

**englishrozu:** Hello everyone! Here is a simply one shot dedicated to one of my favourite anime - Free! It's merely something random without much meaning but I hope you enjoy none-the-less.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! and its characters. The only things I own are my OC Yamashita Kohaku and plot.

* * *

_Nanase Haruka's obsession with water leads him into another strange scenario._

**Is This Guy For Real?  
**_englishrozu_

* * *

The mysterious blue-haired boy stared intensely at the fish tank laying on display in the shop window. That's the third time today he's walked passed, stopped and gazed at the plastic box. I leant my elbows onto the counter, my head resting on the palms of my hands. A plucked eyebrow was raised above one of my blue eyes. I sighed. Hearing footsteps to my left, I turned my head in said direction to see my superior with a cardboard box in his hands. His mousy brown hair was in dreadlocks and a yellow bandana was tied across his head. Behind his spectacles was a pair of brown eyes and he wore the same uniform as I: a plain white t-shirt and a pale blue cotton apron with the shop logo on it. He wore faded jeans and black combat boots, while I wore black leggings and black dolly shoes with white bows on the top. Looking at where my gaze once was, he huffed.

"That kid's back." If I couldn't tell he was annoyed before, his voice certainly told me now. His expression folded into agitation; his brows burrowed and he was biting his lip.

"Eeeyup." I exaggerated, ending the 'p' with a loud pop. He huffed again.

"Get rid of him." I looked at him, hoping my expression screamed 'why me'. Either not catching on or ignoring it, he just gave my shoulder a light push towards the shop door. I let out an annoyed groan but continued towards boy. I straightened out my pale pink hair, which sat in two thick ponytails on either side of my head. Stepping outside, I closed the door behind me and folded my arms. Staring at the boy for a little while, I exhaled heavily and approached him. Surveying the tank he was eyeing, I watched the little fish inside glide in the water.

"You like fish?" I remained glued to the creatures of the sea while asking my question, finding their movements mesmerising.

"To eat, sure…" I gawked at him like he was mad.

"Well these fish aren't for sale to eat." I bluntly point out, my expression morphing into that of a pout.

"I know. I don't want them." Confusion was plastered across my face and I began to ask why he was staring at them then. Mid-sentence, he cut me off. "I'm watching the water." I blinked a few times, processing what he said. Was he really passing this pet store three times a day, every day just to watch the water? But there's an ocean not far from here! I came to the conclusion that I was dealing with a nutcase.

"Well whether you like the water or not, you can't keep staring into the shop window like that. You're scaring off customers." I rested my hands on my hips, shifting my weight onto the one leg and bending the other slightly. His eyes didn't leave the window. Is this guy for real?

It was then I noticed a tall guy with brown hair waving, calling a name. He was dressed in a school uniform, the same as water-guy here. Probably classmates.

"Haru, are you…" He trailed off when he noticed my presence. "Ah, sorry, was he causing you trouble?" He bowed slightly, concern in his eyes.

"Not me, him." I pointed to my superior back inside the shop. The boy chuckled nervously and apologised, bowing again. "No problems though, just try to keep an eye on your friend." I ended with a smile. He nodded with a smile equal in size to mine.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, and this is Nanase Haruka: nice to meet you."

"Yamashita Kohaku, how do you do." I grinned but his face changes to shock. Waving it off, he returned to his smile and tried to convince him to hurry up otherwise they'll be late for school.

Eventually they leave and Makoto waved goodbye to me in the process. I waved back and entered the shop. What a peculiar pair. And they had such girly names! Hm, maybe life in the shop won't be so dull now if I see more of them. I get back to the counter with a smile, a smile that lasted the rest of the da

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for any points in this chapter that features subjects that are out of character. I try my hardest to keep them in character to the best of my ability, which is why I chose the dub characteristics of the original cast, as I know those best.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could be better. If you even see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Polaroid Kisses** copyright © **2013 englishrozu  
Free! **copyright ©** 2013 Kyoto Animation  
**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


End file.
